Tainted
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: Oneshot:Complete: He had tainted her. He hadn't meant to, honest. It just…Happened. EDIT: Nominated for the IchiHime awards on hikari-hime 01's page. Oh the unexpectedency is this even a word? of life...This made my day.


**Tainted**

**"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach (although if I **_**did**_**…)**

**"**

**Note:  Squeezes of lemon… (Although mine aren't as raunchy...)**

**"**

She let out small whimpers and gasps as he continued to taint her. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. Her orange-brown hair spilled onto the satin pillow that was that of her bed.

He looked down at her, at her eyes and her slightly opened mouth that was creating music for his ears. He bent down and captured her lips in an intense and ardent kiss. He savored her, tasting her, and confirming his suspicions of what she tasted like—a mixture of strawberries and something sweet…Almost like a wintry or spring taste. He couldn't quite place it, but then again, he frankly didn't care.

All he cared about was the fact that he already had (and was still) tainted her. But he couldn't stop, he didn't _want_ to stop, and she didn't tell him to stop. No. Even from the beginning she didn't stop his actions; she just went along with it, even as far as encouraging him.

His breathing was starting to become somewhat ragged and hitched. Small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He pulled away from her swollen lips and gripped her hands tighter.

She moaned as he quickened the tempo. Gasps and moans escaped her lips, creating sinfully pleasant cascades in the room--hinting what they were doing. She tilted her head to look at him. She loved him beyond reason, and she wondered if he had yet to know that.

He returned her stare, staring at those gray eyes that were clearly hazed and held lust and…Love…? He leaned in close to her face; his breathe blowing in her face.

"Inoue…"

She replied with a moan and prying her hands away from his. She hugged him tightly and brought her legs up to his sides—the covers sliding off her legs in the process. She leaned her head up--lips searching for his.

He gladly helped her find his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up if just a bit as he slowly kissed her back.

He had tainted her. He hadn't meant to, honest. It just…_Happened_. Call it a spur of the moment if you will, or an impulsive action. But the point was that he had _tainted_ her. She was no longer pure. He took that away from her.

But he did try to resist. He had been resisting for _so long_. But, it was too much, too tempting. Even the strongest fighter, warrior, or whatever would fall after resisting for so long. And that's what happened to him, he fell.

But did he really taint her? After all, if she didn't want to…All she had to do was push him back and say a flat-out no. But she didn't. She responded back to his kiss, responded back to the intimate touches, to the butterfly kisses, and to the carnal need and desire his presence was giving off.

So, had he really tainted her? He wanted to know…He _needed_ to know in order to not feel bad and have it being all awkward in the aftermath of their tango for two.

But not now, no, not now when he wasn't coherent enough to formulate a question in his dazed out mind. All he cared about was exploring her. He wanted to know who Inoue Orihime really was. He wanted to know all there was about her. In short (he guessed) all he really wanted to do was to love her and protect her.

So, was it tainting?

"Kurosaki-kun…"

She yelled out his name as she dropped out of her cloud of ecstasy, digging her nails into his back and running them down.

He grunted at the feel of pain that was inflicted by her manicured nails. He still tainted her, until he too, dropped from his state of ecstasy. He stayed in his position, hovering over her, trembling from the activity he just finished. His head was drooping, his auburn eyes slowly clearing themselves away from the haze and shifting over to that of an afterglow look.

He could also see that her eyes had taken that of an afterglow look. Her chest was heaving up and down, her breathing coming out in pants. Her hands dropped to the pillow—each one on either side of her face.

She stared up at him, her lips tugging into a lazy smile.

He meekly grinned. No, he hadn't tainted her. Her smile said it all. It wasn't tainting….It was _claiming._ He had claimed what was rightfully his from the start.

* * *

**I finally did a lemon for Ichigo/Orihime (because there's **_**hardly**_** any…They're mainly Ichigo/Rukia…. [Frowns). Hmmm…I hope it didn't turn out that bad. I mean I wanted to show that they did like each other and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
